Fall in my arms, fall in my heart
by nikitabella
Summary: It's not interesting if you can do everything. It certainly can't serve you as a way to meet the cute guy at the ice-skating rink. Well, maybe bringing him down with you isn't the best way either. But on second thought... JASPER AU. One-shot.


''Ouf!'' escaped Piper's lips as she slipped on the ice again and fell on her back for what felt like the hundredth time for half an hour. She was starting to loose her usual optimism with every single fall. The encouragement of her best friend didn't help either.

''Come on, no one's born with the knowledge, you gain it. You can do it, just try again.'' Annabeth smiled at her while helping her up quickly before someone had run over her with the sharp skates. She shuddered. That would be painful.

''Why are you even bothering? It's clear that I'm not good at this.'' She sighed, rubbing her butt slightly. Poor thing was taking the worst. Piper wondered if she would be able to sit after all this. ''I have always lacked grace you know.''

''Don't try to reason with her, you won't win.'' Percy, Annabeth's boyfried added while trying to balance himslef on the ice behind his girlfriend. She sent him one sharp glare before turning back to her best friend.

''That's not about grace, it's about balance. Come, I can show you.'' Piper rolled her eyes because she lacked that too but Annabeth pulled her and they skated to the middle of the ring. ''Now I'm going to let you go. Don't worry, I'll be around in case you fall but you won't. Just remember, you have to do it carefully hot harshly and…'' Annabeth continued explaining while Piper tuned her out a little. She wished she had her confidence, the way she dealt with everything with such ease.

But while Annabeth was the smart and confident one, Piper was the girl that tried to hide herself in the mass. Not that it was hard; she didn't shine with any talents except for getting into trouble from time to time. She was giving in too easily most of the time, especially in front of Annabeth's requests.

''It won't succeed. Remember that I'm from L.A.? We're born on surfs, not on skates.'' Piper remarked while positioning her feet so they wouldn't slide away from one another.

''You've told me that you aren't such a great surfer.'' The blond girl remarked matter-of-factly while cocking one eyebrow at her friend.

''Well, I at least manage to stay on the board until I reach the shore. Yeah, sometimes lying on it but it still counts.''

Percy chuckled while Annabeth shook her head.

''We're doing this for fun Piper, try to enjoy it.'' She said and let go of Piper so suddenly that the Cherokee girl faltered a little but managed to stay up.

''Easier said than done.'' Piper muttered and looked at her feet again, making sure that she was standing as Annabeth had told her before finally taking a deep breath and pushing herself forwards.

The thing was that they weren't alone and how could they be in the rink in Central park in the middle of December? It was packed with people who seemed to Piper as the bright orange cones she had to circle around at her driving test. Always on the way. Just that if she went through these, she would probably sent them to hospital. Or get in hospital herself. Either way, it didn't sound pretty.

''Hey, I think I got it!'' she shouted at Annabeth after ten minutes of not falling which was a personal record.

''I told you it's easy!'' her best friend said back and the smile was evident in her voice.

Piper smiled up at her as she passed her but that seemed to distract her enough. She stumbled over something on the ice and flew forward with a shriek, hitting someone from behind and bringing him/her down with her.

''God, I'm so sorry, are you alright?'' she managed to ask while clutching her right knee and not getting up from the ground just yet.

''No, it's fine. I mean, I'm fine. Are you hurt?'' the figure said before standing up and turning towards her. Piper's breath hitched.

It was a guy that she took down. And he was rather handsome, with not-so-short golden blond hair and electric blue eyes. He was extending a gloved hand and with a second delay Piper got the idea. She blushed but accepted his help and carefully stood up, leaning more on her left leg because her right throbbed slightly.

''I'm fine too. Sorry for knocking you down, I'm not very good at this.'' She apologized again, glancing at his eyes but quickly looking away in attempt to stop herself from staring.

''It's okay, no one got hurt.'' He smiled and she couldn't stop the smile forming on her own lips. ''My name is Jason by the way.''

''Piper.''

She noticed that his hand was still in hers and her face got even redder. Gods, could she embarrass herself more than this?

''Jason! Are you alright?'' a worried girl's voice reached them then, breaking their trance and making Jason to let go Piper's hand hastily.

''Yeah, nothing big happened.'' He reassured the girl that came into view.

At the sight of her Piper immediately felt extremely small. She was taller than her with long dark hair, plated in a neat side braid. Her eyes were also dark and looked as if they were scrutinizing everything around, making a plan for every possible situation. A girl in control.

''Uhm, sorry again for bumping into you.'' Piper said, waving a little at the two while sliding back and away from the couple.

She waved Annabeth off who was skating worriedly towards her and went towards the exit. She was done with the rink.

As she was taking off her skates, her thoughts drifted back to the blond guy, Jason. It was just her luck, to like a taken guy. And with a powerful girl like her, she didn't even stand a chance. Not that she would have tried hitting on him. She was way out of his league anyway.

''Stupid ice-skating.'' She finally concluded under her breath and went to give away the skates.

Piper wrapped her dark brown scarf around her neck while making her way towards the small outside café right next to the rink. She saw Annabeth skating around with her boyfriend Percy and waved to let them know where she would be. Annabeth smiled apologetically, while Percy grinned at her. He was the one that truly understood Piper with this. He was almost as bad on the ice as her.

Piper ordered a chocolate Frappuccino and after taking the steaming cup, went to sit at a table, waiting for her friends. She got too deep in her own thoughts, playing with the straw to notice the person walking towards her until he spoke.

''Is it taken?'' his voice broke her reverie and she looked up, blinking dumbly for a few seconds before smiling shyly and nodding for him to sit. ''So you decided to give up?''

''Well, you have to retrieve while you still have some pride to save. Though I think my pride crumbled down along with us on the ice.''

Jason laughed and Piper smiled too seeing his brilliant blue eyes twinkle with hidden mischief. Her face fell as soon as her mind caught with her. He was taken; she couldn't allow herself to fall for him.

''Well, I'm a klutz. What's your excuse?'' she asked leaning back in her seat and sipping from her cup, enjoying the way the hot liquid warmed up her whole body.

''I'm actually not too bad but skating is just not my thing. I came here with my friend because her boyfriend was busy today.''

Piper's eyes got wide and she quickly looked away to search for her best friend to try and hide her face. Despite herself, she felt a wide grin spreading on her face. At least she wouldn't feel guilty for staring at him for a little too long.

''Wow, you are a good friend.'' She nodded before looking up at him again.

''I try.'' Jason shrugged in response, smiling brilliantly at her.

And just like that, jumping from topic to topic, teasing each other and laughing together time passed quickly. Soon, Annabeth and Percy were calling her to go home for lunch because apparently Sally, Percy's mother, was making blue chocolate chip cookies and Percy couldn't wait to eat them.

Piper sighed, turning to Jason.

''I really have to go but it was nice meeting you. And again, sorry for bumping into you.'' She smiled at him and he returned it.

''No problem, it was a pleasure.''

She stood there confused of whether he was talking about the falling or meeting her. Because surely falling on the cold hard ice couldn't be pleasurable at all. Unless he was a masochist, which she didn't think he was. He seemed normal. Handsome, cute, smart, funny…Okay, she had to go.

They stood up and hugged a little awkwardly, with both of them blushing a little. Jason opened his mouth like he wanted to tell her something but nothing came out. Piper waited expectantly for him to talk but after a few long seconds she sighed, gave him one last smile and a wave and followed Percy and Annabeth out.

''Wait!'' his voice came to her and as she turned she saw him walking quickly towards her. He stopped just a foot away from her, a hand messing up his golden blond hair.

''Yeah?'' her voice came out a little breathless and she cursed herself for sounding so weak. She wasn't usually like that.

''Um…I was thinking…a new Italian restaurant opened near my dorm. Wanna come with me on Friday to try it out?'' he gave her a half-smile and she found it cute that he was nervous. At least she wasn't the only one.

''Are you asking me out?''

''I'm trying to.'' He chuckled and she laughed.

''Call me.'' She simply said, scribbling quickly on a napkin and passing it to him.

She hurried to get out before she could embarrass herself even more and scare Jason away. She didn't notice his kick-ass grin as he gripped the napkin nor she heard him saying:

''I definitely will.''

**A\N: First snow day here! I'm the happiest person alive!**


End file.
